


Christmas Cuddles and More

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Mortal Kombat, Pizza, Sex, staying home for christmas, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: My Christmas Story for the YearAmy and Mark spend Time together for Christmas with video games, pizza and love :)Merry Christmas Everybody <3





	Christmas Cuddles and More

It was Christmas morning and Mark had a day in store for Amy. It was six and Amy was still asleep on Mark’s chest her brown hair spawned over the place. Mark smiled and gently rolled her off and let her get comfy on her own pillow and he tucked her in and let her sleep for a few more minutes. 

Mark got himself fresh clothes and headed into the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed and he made sure Amy was still sleeping and she was so he made his way into the kitchen and fed Henry and Chica and let them outside. After they were done with their duties Mark headed back inside and started to make breakfast for him and Amy. 

Amy rolled over in bed and felt Mark’s side of the bed it was empty, Amy fully woke up to the smell of yummy food. Amy got out of bed and put her robe on and headed downstairs and smiled at the table. On the table was a plate full of pancakes two plates of them one for her and one for Mark. The pancakes were shaped as Christmas trees. 

Also on the table was a rose, card and a small teddy bear. Amy smiled and opened the card and read it to herself. Mark came over and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave a kiss on the cheek. “Merry Christmas Amy.” Amy smiled and kissed him “Merry Christmas to you to Mark.” They sat down and ate their breakfast. After breakfast Mark did the dishes while Amy went to shower and get dressed for the day. 

Mark and Amy didn't really want to go out as it was Christmas and it was also a busy day for people doing last minute shopping. So they decided to just relax inside and bake some Christmas cookies and watch Christmas movies. Once the cookies were done Mark and Amy were relaxing on the couch it was still afternoon they had a big breakfast so no lunch but decided on pizza for dinner. The pizza place was doing a special Christmas themed pizza where they made the pizza shaped as a Christmas tree or other Christmas shapes. 

So after their pizza they decided to cuddle up on the couch and play some video games together. After rounds of gang beasts and stick fight and Mortal Kombat they decided to watch a few more movies. To wrap up Christmas Mark wanted to end it with love and passion. So he told Amy to get comfy and he would call her when he was ready. 

Mark headed into their bedroom and lit some candles and put some soft music on and he stripped down into his boxers and laid on the bed “Amy, you can come in now.” Amy got up from the couch and headed into their bedroom she smirked seeing Mark laying on top of the bed with candles lit around him, it was very smooth. Mark just smiled and wiggled his finger at her “come here, I’m cold.” 

Amy smiled and removed her robe and she was only in her bra and panties so she climbed up onto the bed and over to Mark. Mark smiled “now tonight you relax and I will pleasure you.”Amy nodded “okay, I’m fine with that.” Amy laid back down and Mark crawled over to her and removed her bra and she shimmed out of her panties. 

Amy now in all her glory smiled up at Mark and let him work his magic. Mark rubbed his hands over her breast and teased a nipple with his thumb. Mark came down and started to suck on one while rubbing the other. Amy just moaned out his name. Once Mark was done with that he moved down running his fingers down her chest and stomach. Amy just laughed as it tickled but felt good. Mark reached down between her legs and gently stuck a finger inside her and began to tease her. Amy just moaned some more and relaxed into his touch. 

“Mark, I want you inside me, please.” Mark smiled “ don’t have to ask me twice babe.” Mark got out a condom and slipped it onto himself and re-aimed himself at her core and gently went in. Amy gasped out at becoming one with Mark. Mark slowly did his own rhythm and they both started making love together. 

After all that and they were finally spent and cleaned up, Amy relaxed herself onto Mark’s chest slowly falling asleep to Mark’s soft heartbeat. Mark just laid combing his fingers though her hair and he kissed her head and they both fell asleep.   
The end.


End file.
